rage_across_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
Charles Rumours One of the most flamboyant Garou to ever live, he is relatively new to London, appearing shortly after the fall of the old order and quickly built a power base using his mysterious connections and political influence in the mortal world. Despite any feelings about his overly pompous demeanour, it is widely known that Charles has a huge heart, often taking personal responsibility for caring for orphans of Garou who had lost their families to the Wyrm or rivals, and raising them as his own blood. The Fears of those who remember Charles was not born into the sliver fang tribe, but rather was “adopted” into it. He was born A Black Spirial and cleansed but his new Sympathetic pack who saw Gaia in him. His knowledge of lore and rituals is unrivalled in the west, only a few mokole in the east know the full extent of the secrets he has uncovered, and it frightens them, should he turn against Gaia and the wyld, the knowledge he has uncovered could be the grain that tips the scales forever in the wyrms favour. While some would like to share this information with others, Charles has taken steps to prevent this, making stong ties with the Fae that reveal if not exceed the Fianne who have levied a geas against any who know his secret, preventing them from telling any what they know. Worst still to those who do not trust him is after his disappearing form political life for near 14 years, he has returned after the reclaiming of London, with a large number of powerful allies around the works and a virtual army of young cubs from all 13 tribes. Some believe he plans to use these children to further his own knowledge of the spirit gift of the other tribes before he makes his move to take the Gaian thrown from the current king, and lead the Garou from the head of the silverfang tribe. His rise to the High council is only further evidence of this, and the revealing of “the last white howler” has made more than a few curious as to what else he has been keeping hidden in his mansion all these years. The Truth Charles was not born into the sliver fang tribe, but rather was “adopted” into it. The nature of this is held under strictest secrecy by his adoptive pack, as while the story of their rescuing him from a black spiral pack was not untrue, it is not exactly accurate. Charles was born a Black Spiral, He would have been a dangerous assist to the wyrm as he was born without the usual deformities of his tribe, but rather very specific one, his eye while angered glow with a toxic green light. When the pack was destroyed, the few cubs among them either fled or died in the battle. All except for one, who faced down the silver fangs over his brothers body, something about this made the pack take pity in him and preformed a ritual of purification and cleansing on him. After this he became consumed with the desire to make amends and atone for the actions of his former tribe and ancestors. It became his mission to not only fight the wyrm’s servants but also to save as many as possible. He has killed many of the wyrms minions in order to learn of their secrets, and turn them against them. He hopes to one day be able to save all of the fallen, but in his heart he fears it may be to much for just one man. Although he has started with a rather unique group.